Unspoken
by L1v
Summary: [ONE SHOT FIC] Somewhere along their journey, slowly a pack is being established. (Tsume and Toboe centric, but nothing Sho-Ai or Yaoi)


Unspoken  
  
By: Liv  
  
Disclaimer: Wolf's Rain is a BONES anime.  
  
A/N: I'm not yet very used to writing about wolves so most of the narration here are done in the human perspective. Also, I retained three Japansese uhh...expressions 'cause they sound better if not translated in English. :) In any case, 'ite' means 'ouch'. Enjoy the fic! :)  
  
"Curse these vines!!!"  
  
"H, Hige!"  
  
On a hot day and a tiring journey, the setting was definitely not fit for anyone's temper. The forest paths were mercilessly covered by mosses and wild bushes. Trees covered the sun and the large lakes aren't as abundant as they were hoped to be.  
  
Hige snarled as he continued to climb the land-eroded recess towards a higher platform. "If it weren't for these stuff, we would have finished within just a jump!"  
  
"B, but, Hige..." Toboe gulped when he met the chubby wolf's glare. "U, uhh...d, don't you think Cheza might be offended with what you're saying? I mean...vines are plants, too, you know?"  
  
"...isn't she having a hard time, too?"  
  
"You're only having a hard time because of your weight, so shut up!"  
  
"Tsume?!" Hige was surprised at the cocky tease the gray wolf had snarled at him. He heard a couple of chuckles and glared at the youngest wolf behind him.  
  
A gun shot from afar was heard.  
  
Cheza had gasped and turned to the wide forest in the background. "Are they coming close...?"  
  
"Don't worry, Cheza." Kiba had caught the flower lady's attention. "They won't get us. Let's move on."  
  
Cheza nodded, inwardly relieved of what the white wolf had assured her. She turned around and went on ahead, she was on the very front. "If this can reach the flat land, then everything will be okay by then."  
  
Kiba nodded.  
  
Toboe had gulped while he was looking at the source of the gunshot. But when he felt no one's presence in front of him, he shook the thought off and hurriedly caught up, returning to their current ordeal.  
  
There was another gun shot; a louder one this time.  
  
Toboe cried in surprise, his right foot slipping away from friction. His hand had luckily caught hold of the leg in front of him but his weight caused him to slide further lower. His other hand joined the first one and he was now at the brink of losing his left foot's balance.  
  
Simultaneously, Hige gave a louder cry, slipping lower as well but quickly grabbing the waist of the wolf in front of him with both his hands. He saw the latter react in utmost surprise and grab for his life on the pack leader's upper arms--the white wolf finally grabbing quickly on a tree bark.  
  
Cheza had heard the numerous growls and whimpers as soon as she reached their destination. She turned around to see what looks like a wolf-chain or a human-chain. "Kiba!"  
  
"Don't come, Cheza!"  
  
Cheza immediately stopped from her approach at the instruction of the wolf.  
  
Kiba grunted while he held on for everyone's survival. "You don't have to come, Cheza...! W, we are wolves. We can manage this situation...!!"  
  
*Somehow...*  
  
Hige turned slowly and carefully for fear that one more move of his neck muscle might cause all of them to come rolling down to their starting point. "O, oi, Toboe...w, what happened, anyway...?"  
  
"Ah, I...was surprised by the gunshot..."  
  
"Toboe...!" Tsume snarled under his breath.  
  
Hige sighed. It may look like it was the young wolf's fault but there was no one to blame. He IS a young wolf! He turned to the bigger wolf in front of him, slowly once more. "N, ne...Tsume...y, you're not ticklish, aren't you?"  
  
"Are you actually taking me for a woman...?!"  
  
"O, okay...!" Hige held on tighter.  
  
Tsume gave a short surprised shout and had unconsciously pulled Kiba lower.  
  
Cheza gasped as she saw Kiba's hand scratch the trunk backwards.  
  
"I, I thought you weren't ticklish?!"  
  
Tsume growled at the wolf behind him, glaring. "How do you suppose does it feel if someone's claws dig into your hide?!"  
  
"Don't shout!" Kiba called. "It's making it harder for me to pull all of you up!"  
  
Tsume snarled.  
  
"Ch, Cheza..." Kiba grunted. "P, please move aside...!"  
  
Cheza nodded and stepped backwards to the left.  
  
Kiba had put all his weight in to his arms and felt his elbows gradually folding. He felt the weight getting lighter as foot movements were heard and known to be climbing upwards, lessening the load. He growled as he gave more effort to the pull and soon, he had fallen to the ground front first with a thud and an 'oof'. He felt Tsume land on him heavily and felt two more thuds--the one next to the gray wolf heavier than the others. "Ugh...!"  
  
"I, ite..." Toboe looked up to see Cheza offer her hand to him.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
Toboe nodded with a smile. "Unn!" He accepted Cheza's offer of assistance and mounted off Hige. He stepped aside to give space for the other wolves to stand away from each other.  
  
Cheza immediately turned to Kiba. "Are you hurt?"  
  
Kiba shook his head. "Let's continue." He then went ahead, Cheza prancing over to his side, followed by the other wolves.  
  
Toboe had taken a few steps before he felt his heart beat and stopped from his walk.  
  
Hige turned to look at the wolf and paused along with the others. "Hey, are you okay?"  
  
Toboe panted, laying a hand on his chest. "I...I think that might have taken a lot from me...c, can we rest?"  
  
Hige turned to Kiba, knowing he was the one to decide but Tsume's voice was the first heard.  
  
"With your little accident, there's no time to rest." Tsume had a hint of annoyance in his voice. "So live with it!." He groaned and went ahead of Kiba and Cheza.  
  
Kiba watched the tall wolf before he turned to a seemingly shocked Toboe. "Tsume is right. We've consumed a lot of time just getting over that." He turned to follow Tsume, Cheza coming along. His speed was enough to reach Tsume and go ahead of him.  
  
Hige turned to Toboe and gave a comforting smile. "Hey, it won't be long until we'll all get hungry. So just a little bit more, okay?" He turned and jogged off, knowing Toboe should know to catch up.  
  
Toboe sighed and looked at the ground. *It's all because of me...*  
  
"Toboe!!"  
  
Toboe gasped, surprised by the angry shout.  
  
"If you want to rest, then rest by yourself! We'll go ahead and just leave you alone!!"  
  
Toboe grunted. "Ts, Tsume...!" Inwardly, he gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. Driven by anger, he sped towards the pack.  
  
Hige turned to Toboe and smiled. "That's the spirit, Toboe!" He blinked. "Eh?" He continued to watch. Toboe didn't seem to look happy or apologetic. He looked like he was brooding...  
  
*****  
  
The sound of crickets surrounded the clearing, a few hoots from owls joined along with the leaves rustling as the wind blows.  
  
Kiba slowly settled Cheza by a gigantic rock and watched her worriedly as she panted slowly. "Cheza..."  
  
Cheza turned to Kiba with a smile, holding his paw and her heart with her free hand. "This is fine..."  
  
"No sun and no water, what a day!" Hige yawned as he approached Kiba and Cheza, stretching his arms up. "And there's no moon, too." He looked up at the blank and starless nightsky.  
  
In the background, Tsume was finishing their dinner.  
  
Hige looked behind him to see Toboe sitting alone, back facing them and knees folded and embraced. He raised an eyebrow. "Oi, Chibi," He called and approached the young wolf. He grunted as he settled to a sit beside him. "You didn't eat dinner, are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
Hige thought he heard a silent 'End of discussion.' after that. He twitched his lip. "You're...mad at Tsume?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it!" Hurriedly, Toboe stood up and walked a few steps away, head bowed. "...It wasn't Tsume..." He felt all eyes on him.  
  
Of course...Tsume's eyes wouldn't be one of them.  
  
"I'll...go look for water! Cheza needs it!" Toboe ran off.  
  
"Oi, Toboe, wait!" Hige immediately stood and stretched his arm but Toboe was fast gone. "Hmm...that pup's got an unpredictable temper..."  
  
"Where's he going?"  
  
Hige turned to Tsume who flexed his neck left and right. He knew this wasn't his business anymore. He shrugged at the gray wolf and walked pass him to approach Kiba and Cheza.  
  
Tsume turned to watch Hige. He groaned, shaking his head and sitting at where Toboe once was.  
  
*****  
  
Nothing had changed but everything seemed to have gone even more silent. Tsume lied down on the ground, right knee folded up and arms cushioning his head. His yellow eyes stared at the starless sky. He didn't want to admit it...but somehow, something is bothering him. *It's not him, is it?*  
  
"Ne, Kiba..." Hige turned to the white wolf beside the flower lady. "Toboe hasn't come back yet."  
  
Kiba turned to Hige. Before he could speak, someone had interrupted him.  
  
"He should be on his way back."  
  
Hige turned to the carefree wolf.  
  
"He's not stupid, is he?"  
  
Hige smirked. Somehow, he could predict what was to happen. He yawned and moved to Cheza's side at a simultaneous invitation by the girl. "Sure, he isn't. But you have to remember," He rested with a wistful sigh close to Cheza and felt the girl's hand on his fur. "Toboe's just a kid."  
  
Tsume grunted and sat up, glaring at the wolf. "Hi--" He decided it was rather unwise to continue seeing as the wolf was already asleep. "Kk..."  
  
'Toboe's just a kid.'. What was in Hige's words that annoyed him? Or maybe attacked him? Was it how it had exposed a hole in him?  
  
"We have a long way to travel tomorrow, Tsume." Kiba laid down on Cheza's other side and felt her hand on his fur. "Toboe should be back." He knew what Hige was thinking.  
  
Tsume just stared at the sleeping wolf.  
  
"Tsume..."  
  
Tsume turned to Cheza, meeting her gentle and mystifying red eyes.  
  
Cheza was wearing a small smile.  
  
"...I'll be sleeping later." Tsume stood up and inserted his hands into his pockets, walking away casually. *These wolves had better be asleep...!* Just like Toboe, he was fast gone. He turned around to make sure no one could see him anymore. Assured, he turned and rushed off. *Toboe, where are you...?*  
  
After running a few meters, the same recess they had conquered was found. His eyes widened as he saw the familiar bracelet around a wolven leg.  
  
"Toboe!" Tsume called. He leapt off the soil and came falling down. It wasn't long until his feet touched the ground.  
  
A piercing pain struck through his right ankle as a set of sharp teeth snapped onto it.  
  
What would have been a cry of a human turned to be a howl of a wolf.  
  
*****  
  
Cheza gasped and looked worriedly into the deep forest.  
  
"What is it, Cheza?" Kiba woke up, looking at the same direction.  
  
"A pained howl..." Cheza started. "I heard a pained howl..."  
  
Kiba turned to the empty space in front of Cheza. "Tsume and Toboe aren't here..."  
  
*****  
  
Tsume cursed as he threw the broken wolf trap away, growling under his breath. *Are the wolf hunters still up at this hour...?!* He heard a grunt and turned to see the bracelet moving. "Toboe!" He called and stood up, limping hurriedly towards the young wolf. He came in time to help the boy and he knelt on one leg.  
  
Toboe turned to Tsume with squinted eyes, his vision blurred. "Ts...Tsume...?"  
  
"Can't you see?"  
  
"My eyes are blurry..." Toboe answered. "...I, I can handle myself!" He forced himself to stand, visibly shoving away Tsume's arms. "You don't have to trouble yourself with me."  
  
Before the younger wolf could stumble back down, Tsume had stood and caught him. He noticed something protruding against his shoulder. "Bastards..."  
  
Toboe felt the syringe pulled away from him and a new pain of what looks like a strong bite, causing him to gasp. He grunted in pain when the gray wolf squeezed his new wound, blood oozing. "Ite..."  
  
"That was a tranquilizer. We can't let it get into your system." Tsume moved his hands to carry Toboe. "C'mon! We have to get out of here."  
  
"I said it's okay!" Toboe jerked away, stumbling a few steps backward. He felt dizzy and light-headed. "This was my fault. You don't have anything to do with it..."  
  
Tsume groaned, covering his face, one hand on his waist. "Now's not the time for this." He looked at the boy. "You can't see very well and the wolf hunters are after us. Now would you rather feel bad about yourself now and accept my help or wait until your head's preserved and hung on their walls?"  
  
Toboe was silenced. He hadn't noticed he was falling forward once more.  
  
Tsume had easily caught him. "You can't even stand up on your own feet." He grunted as he slung the boy over his shoulder and started limping away quickly, paranoid about the distance of the wolf hunters from them. "We can't use the same route back up. It's not safe, anymore."  
  
Toboe had nothing to say as an answer. His eyes found a red substance on Tsume's ankle area and squinted. "...were you wounded?"  
  
Tsume turned to see what the young wolf meant. "...yeah. That's why I said it isn't safe, anymore. I stepped on a trap."  
  
"While you were approaching me...? I heard you call, Tsume."  
  
A pause.  
  
"It's all because of me again, was it?"  
  
Tsume groaned. "I was hungry, then, and I ran out of patience. This doesn't matter now, it can happen to anyone."  
  
"...I'm sorry and...thank you. Even after what I did, you still saved me."  
  
"...I can't just leave you, can I?" Tsume muttered. "I'm sorry for shouting at you awhile ago..."  
  
Toboe gave a small smile. He felt lighter on the chest suddenly. "It's okay, Tsume." The gray wolf wasn't mad at him, anymore.  
  
The gray wolf took a couple more steps before he looked up to see what looks like a steep recess. He snarled inwardly at the massive amount of swaying trees hindering him from a supposed successful jump. "...Oi, Toboe, we're climbing up...d, don't fall off, okay?" He felt awkward saying that.  
  
"Okay..."  
  
Tsume tightened his hold around Toboe's legs and started the long climb, his left foot and right hand doing the first and second moves respectively. He didn't use his right foot but instead gave the job to his right knee as the wound had rendered his ankle useless. He started to feel the breeze blowing colder--a sign that he was making progress.  
  
It was beginning to be harder to climb as soon as he was halfway, through. Before he could fall, he had to hurriedly grab onto something with his right hand. There was also Toboe to consider. His right arm was weakening from the strain. Tsume grabbed on a protruding object and panted, resting from the long climb. *If I don't hurry...the wolf hunters would catch up.* He wished he could simply take them on but from how he saw it, there was an unpredictable amount of them. He took a deep breath and pulled himself up.  
  
To his surprise, the protruding rock had loosened and fallen off.  
  
"Damn it!!" Tsume felt his body falling backwards. Quickly, he grabbed Toboe close to him and made sure he was pressed tight on his chest.  
  
A sharp pang of pain struck through his back, causing him to give a loud grunt upon meeting with the ground. He coughed and panted as he eased the pain given by the rocky soil.  
  
Toboe pushed himself slowly up from the gray wolf and looked at his face. His vision had become sharper than how it used to be. "Ts, Tsume?!" He moved off him.  
  
"Don't shout as if I'm dying, damn it." Tsume continued to cough and pant. "I just can't move my back...shit, I don't think I'll be able to climb up, anymore..."  
  
"Tsume..." Toboe repeated, worriedly. What should he do? He could howl...but that would give away their position to anyone.  
  
But he found that all he could do was hope Kiba would come earlier.  
  
Toboe's howl echoed throughout the forest. Another one came, a louder one this time. Animals prancing about had moved away from the source of the sound. Before he could give another howl, he heard gun clicks and gasped as he found shotguns aimed at them. *No...they were faster...*  
  
A loud growl came and blood splattered. The white wolf attacked the humans at a rampage, tearing their skin away with his mouth and claws.  
  
"Kiba!!"  
  
Hige had come and attacked with a bite on a hand. His attacks were targetted on panic and distractions, leaving Kiba to do the finishing touches.  
  
Kiba leapt and killed the last of the small group of gunners, biting it on the neck. He had landed on its fallen body and turned to Hige when he spoke.  
  
"Well, that gives our positions away to the rest of 'em."  
  
"They'll be coming to their deaths." Kiba turned to Toboe. "Did they hurt you?"  
  
Toboe shook his head. "But Tsume..." He smelt a familiar scent and turned to see Cheza approaching. "Cheza..." He watched the flower girl kneel beside the wolf.  
  
Cheza bent to pull Tsume to lean against her. She felt Kiba approach her and allowed him to do the job, Toboe helping them on his side. She placed her hand on the gray wolf's back and rubbed it, caressing his pain away.  
  
Toboe watched Tsume's chest rise and fall more calmedly. He looked at his face and saw that he had fallen asleep.  
  
Cheza was smiling as she continued to smooth Tsume's back. "Thank you..."  
  
+owari~+  
  
A/N2: I think Tsume and Toboe may have been portrayed a bit OOC-ly somewhere around the middle of the story. Sorry. :/ Hope you enjoyed it, though. Much thanks to A-sama for editting this! XD 


End file.
